


B-Daman Crossfire/Fireblast Fanfic: Aftermath

by ZoulStar



Category: Cross Fight B-Daman eS | B-Daman Fireblast (Anime), Cross Fight B-Daman | B-Daman Crossfire (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 06:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20830586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoulStar/pseuds/ZoulStar
Summary: Okay, so theres hardly any B-Daman(Crossfire/Fireblast) fanfics out there, so y'know what? I made my own!Based on the end of Crossfire and where Rudy has been during and after Fireblast.Reposting this from my DA. Originally uploaded on December 30th, 2018.





	B-Daman Crossfire/Fireblast Fanfic: Aftermath

Its been at least a couple of months since Gillusion had been sealed away. Everything was back to normal, with Kamon now being the new Grand B- Master of Crestland, while Riki and the others headed back home, continuing to spread Crossfire around.  
  
Elsewhere, shots can be heard deep within the forest, as a young boy was training. His light brown hair flying in the wind, holding a black figurine in his hands. Marbles went flying, scattering as he tried to knock out as many pins as possible. After a few minutes, he came to a halt to take a break. He walked over and grabbed his water on a large rock and gulped down half the bottle. 

_ “You've gotten quite strong Rudy _ ,” a robotic voice said from the figurine. _ “You've improved a lot since we were in Crestland.” _  
  
"Thanks Proto." Rudy replied, still trying to catch his breath; wiping away the droplets of sweat running down his face. He took in the moment-feeling the wind, hearing the rustling of the trees branches swaying side to side in the breeze. Calming down from all of the adrenaline from earlier. He grabbed his phone from his pocket, checking the time. 

6:00pm. 

Still plenty of time till heading back to the centre.  
  
The centre was provided by the WBMA to help Rudy after the whole... incident. There, Rudy was in a special program to improve on his B- daman skills, and a bit of a therapy.  
  
It had already been a year since it happened; clearly remembering the event. The feeling of guilt still lingered him, remembering how much trouble he caused for everyone. Vowing to take control of the entire world. He looked down; his lime green eyes glued on his necklace. Dangling on the string was a light golden marble which was given to him from none other than the legendary dragon himself: Dragold.  
  
-  
  
_ On the tower, the golden dragon watched the young boy shed his tears. Everyone watched as the scene played out before them; sorrow filling their eyes. Riki was trying to hold back tears. Samuru feeling sorry for Rudy, along with everybody else. It wasn't his fault, yet he placed the blame on himself. Guilt was eating away within Novu, knowing how much he did to cause all of this. Thoughts of concern and sadness filled his mind, gripping tightly on to Dragren, his head down in shame. All that was heard were the little cries from Rudy, utterly upset and ashamed. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ He didn't deserve to be friends with Riki and the others. He didn't deserve any forgiveness. And he certainly did not deserve to have his own B-animal. _  
  
-  
  
Despite being forgiven, Rudy still blames himself for the fiasco that almost decided the fate of the world. While the necklace was a reminder of that event, it also was also a reminder of Dragold and how it was his parting gift. Surprisingly enough, it gave him warmth, and gave him a boost of confidence to get better everyday. To improve not only as a B-Shot, but to also be a better person to others, and himself. He was still healing, and thought he may seem happy and cheery with everyone, it was mostly a facade; trying to not worry anyone. And though some moments were genuine, he still hid the fact that he was upset with himself.  
  
He stared into the sphere, contemplating for a good few minutes. Holding onto the marble with his fingers, completely oblivious till deciding to snap out of it. He looked around, noticing all of the marbles scattered around the place. 'What a mess,' he said to himself. 'Well, this place isn't gonna clean itself.'  
  
One by one, Rudy collected all the marbles, shoving them down his pockets. He really went all out today. The doctors told him to be mindful of his body, to make sure he didn't pull a muscle or two during his training. Thus Rudy took caution, forcing to take breaks a bit more often so he didn't hurt himself.  
  
The sun was now setting.  
  
Time to head back.  
  
He walked over to grab Proto and hurried along back to the centre, following the dirt path through the forest, now encased in orange as the sun set on the horizon. Shadows casting themselves down on the ground. The trees swaying away as Rudy walked the same path he’s gotten to know for months now. Eventually, Rudy came to a clearing. There he saw the centre up ahead.  
  
The centre was a white building that had the WBMA logo over on the side of it. It wasn't big, nor was it small either, somewhat of a mini version of the WBMA HQ, minus it being in the middle of a forest, of an island. However, it wasn't that far away from home - in fact, it was just a half hour copter away.  
  
Rudy headed inside, tired. The secretary was at her desk, some staff heading of doing their work in another part of the building. The building has two floors: The first being the main, consisting of the lobby, workplace, research, and a mini training facility. Second floor having the cafeteria right as you walk up the stairs, and bedrooms for the staff and Rudy. Plans of this place being a summer program for people was a possibility for the WBMA. "Ah, there you are," The secretary exclaimed. "How was training?"  
  
"Good, I guess." Rudy replied.  
  
"That's good to hear. I'm glad you're doing better." She cheered. "Have a nice night."  
  
"You two." Rudy returned.  
  
He headed up the flight of stairs, greeted with the cafe, closing for the day. The chairs neatly up on the tables, one of the workers mopping the floor. Continuing down was a hall of doors which one of them was Rudy's dorm. Out from his pockets, he pulled out his card, swiping it through the mechanical handle.  
  
_ Beep _ .  
  
The door was unlocked.  
  
He opened up the door, heading inside, collapsing right as close he closed it. Leaning against the door, he scanned his room. There wasn't much inside his room, appeal wise. There was simply a bed in the left corner of the room, a mini hall leading to the bathroom on the right. A desk and chair placed in the right corner, with Rudy's tablet charging at the side, with some papers and pencils scattered across with a stack of books. The sun's rays slowly faded as it soon disappeared from the window. The sky now darkened with the night sky, as the stars twinkled before Rudy, gazing at the wondrous sight. Every night he'd do this, looking above through the glass. If the weather was nice, he'd go out into the becony, breathing in the fresh air, having a moment of silence by himself. Unlike in the city, you were able to see much more stars out. Because of the pollution of the city lights, he rarely got the chance to see space's beauty. And now, he has the chance to see it right outside his window. It was as if he was camping in the middle of the woods. Minus the campfire and the tent.  
  
With all the strength he had, he got up, walking over to his bed - collapsing face first into his pillow, not even caring to take off his clothes. He just really needed to lie down. He placed Proto near his bedside table, and quickly pulled the sheets over him, closing his eyes. "Good night Proto."  
  
"Good night Rudy."  
  
And with that, he fell instantly asleep.


End file.
